


Pet

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Xander is Spike's pet, no literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle





	Pet

Spike woke up with something warm on top of him. His first thought was that maybe it was Buffy. If he had convinced her into his bed, he wasn't going to waste it.

But as his hands travelled up a distinctly male body, his eyes snapped open in surprise, and he recognised the smell. Xander was in his lap, smiling mischievously yet innocently. 

Xander very rarely could pull off anything that wasn't innocent but he always tried his best to glare at Spike. So this smile struck him as wrong.

"What do you think you are doing?" Spike asked amused. He watched the boy perk up when he spoke, making the effort to wiggle closer and lick Spike's face.

He jumped down onto the floor playfully, leaving a very stunned Spike behind. Next thing, Spike held Xander by the throat against the wall. He was in full vampire mode. "What in the blazes do you think your trying to pull Harris?" Spike yelled furiously.

The kid whimpered and shook, his eyes closed tight like he was frightened. Then Spike realised that was the truth. The kid was frightened to death. He could smell it on him. He released him, patting him down and returning to his human mask.

Xander slumped to the floor like his legs couldn't hold him up anymore. Spike may have even felt guilty, though he blamed the kid for it thoroughly. 

He managed to kneel down to Xander's level. Some thing wasn't right here but he couldn't see what, yet.

"Pet, what do you think your doing climbing me in the night." He scolded. Xander honestly whined. 

"Seriously, have you finally lost your mind?" Spike asked, he touched the kids shoulder slightly worried. Xander nudged his hand with his nose and then licked it. Spike laughed realising. He knew Xander couldn't fake this, it was too embarrassing. The kid must have been spelled to act like a puppy.

Spike scratched behind his ear experimentally. Xander made a happy sound leaning into it. The kid was attractive when he wasn't scared or nervous, Spike would give him that. He wondered how long he could keep him before the scooby gang came to reclaim their mascot. He thinks he remember's seeing a tennis ball around this basement after all.


End file.
